Where It All Began
by iolaaa
Summary: "Please Han," Leia whispered breaking this kiss. "Not tonight. Please just hold me. I-I need you." The full story of what really happened between Han and Leia during their three week journey to Cloud City.
1. Hold Me

**A/N _Hello readers. I am proudly honoured to announce that I'm starting this story off with a few details. This story is (as the description said). The events leading up to arriving in Bespin. I know a lot of readers and fans of Star Wars wanted a more in depth story being told about what happened during those last few weeks before Leia, Han and Chewie and of course the two droids, landed in Bespin. What exactly made Han and Leia to connect during their arrival, meeting Lando and the secretive conversation they had right before they went to confront Vader._**

_**This tells the story of my version of what happened in those few weeks before they arrived the destination to Bespin. I thoroughly hope you enjoy this.**_

* * *

Leia watched from the entrance of the cockpit, Han and Chewie having a deep conversation about who was going to fly the falcon for the remaining few weeks, before they arrived in Bespin. She watched them argue and debate on who would be the most awake during sleeping hours, who would be the most trusted person to drive the falcon. Her eyes flickered over to Han who had now had his hands gesturing to Chewie, obviously showing off about something.

She rolled her eyes and gave a slight smirk. She had always liked Han's confidence. The way he could persuade others, the way he was patient under all that cockiness and sly remarks. She was beginning to develop deep feelings for him, ever since the two of them had shared a passionate kiss in the cabin right before C3PO had interrupted them. She traced her fingers on her lips, remembering where Han had kissed her. His sweet smell of his breath, lingered on her tongue still adequately. The sheer remembrance of the feel of his lips, invading her tongue. The way he held her waist protectively. She was definitely smitten. She didn't want him to know, he would tease her. As he always did.

She slowly approached them, sitting herself down on the seat of the space shuttle, listening to their conversation.

Han turned around as she did this, giving her that 'ole lopsided grin. Her heart melted at that very second. She was indeed in love.

"Leia, we're discussing sleeping arrangements. Until we arrive in Bespin you can either sleep out here or sleep in my cabin..." His voice trailed off as he glanced at her.

His cabin? Where he had been sleeping? Where he had ought to be fooling her.

"I don't think so." Leia admitted.

He rolled his eyes, "C'mon Leia I don't have cooties. I mean you either are sleeping with me in a snugly bed or sleeping out here, having a sore back for the remainder of the trip."

He did have a point. But she didn't want to be sleeping with him. Well maybe apart of her did...she loved him and she was pretty sure she hated him at the same time.

She got up, placing a hand on her right hip and looked at him, "Okay flyboy, you have it. But any joking around or touching things you shouldn't be touching and you're out of this ship."

Chewie laughed whole heartedly, Han just chuckled as he stood up looking down on her.

"Listen sweetheart, I could chuck you outta this ship if I wanted to. Since I do own it. Secondly, why would I wanna touch _you_? I mean only if you wanted me to."

Leia's face heated up, she glanced down trying to hide the red colour appearing slightly in her cheeks.

"In your dreams." She snapped as she turned to walk away from the cockpit.

Han shook his head, laughing, "Hmmph. Maybe rather in your dreams Princess."

She started towards the fresher, trying to assemble why he was acting like a scoundrel. I mean he had kissed her. Why was he pretending to be so cool? Did he not have feelings for her?

* * *

Leia had herself ready for the night ahead, sitting outside Han's cabin, waiting for him to get out of the fresher so she could change. God this was embarassing. Just then he came out, shirt off and just his pajama pants on.

God could he look anymore alluring?

Leia avoided his gaze, "Done?"

"Oh yeah." He said sneering.

Leia looked at him and decided enough was enough. "Why do you act so horrible to me after you were the one who kissed me earlier?"

"I'm sorry Princess. I really am." He said sympathetically.

She folded her arms glaring up at him, "I thought we had something. Something special. I thought you felt the same way about me." Her voice started to crack and she noticed a lump beginning to rise in her throat.

She turned away, grabbing the handle of the fresher about to start crying, when Han caught her arm facing her to him.

"I'm sorry Leia...I didn't know you felt the same way."

The tears started to pour down her face, she sniffled. She was awfully embarassed and just wanted to go as quick as she could.

Han stood there shocked. He was annoyed that he made her feel this way, made her cry. He loved her and he was hurting her? _Damnit Solo, be nice to her._

Han's arms wrapped around Leia, holding her to him tightly. He stroked her hair, and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Leia." He whispered in her ear.

She once again sniffed and looked up at him. He was genuinely being kind. And it was so obvious he cared for her. His eyes were full of concern.

His arms constricted around her. "Let's go to bed. You look very tired."

She held onto his arm firmly, "Han, sleep with me tonight. Just tonight. Hold me. I need comfort."

He then leaned down, gently kissing her full of passion and wonder. This kiss was different than the one before. It was more sympathetic, more meaningful. His tongue explored her mouth as he tightly held her to him, playing with the bronze curls that sat a few inches down her waist.

She kissed him back, cupping his face, her eyes closed. She let out a moan, making Han growl deeply. She felt the arousal stretching in his pants. She didn't want it to be like this.

"Please Han," She said breaking this kiss. "Not tonight. Please just hold me. I-I need you."

His hazel eyes watched her trembling lips. He brushed them apoun hers, and planted a sweet soft kiss and nuzzled his nose in her flushed cheek.

"Okay, Princess. Whatever you want."


	2. Han's Inner Thoughts

_**A/N Decided to update twice in one day. I'm bored and I really wanna know what happens next myself.**_

_**I want to clear up something, this story is what I think happened just those 3 weeks BEFORE cloud city. So it's the missing moments they didn't show in the movie.**_

_**If anyone is nice enough to review, please do? It will keep me motivated and I really want to write this story. But I need reviews to make me feel as if people WANT to read it. ;) thank you.**_

_The next morning:_

Han's fingers were tangled in between Leia's locks that were spilled across the pillow on the bed of Han's cabin. He ran his fingers up and down, the bronze curls of the princess. She was still fast asleep, though her face was puffy from all of the crying last night. In that moment she had never looked so beautiful to him, he didn't understand why she had cried in his arms the night before. He wasn't sure what he she was trying to tell him, as her voice was muffled in sobs. She was definitely upset about something and he had to know what was bothering her. He couldn't bear to see her in pain.

Leia shuffled in his arms that were still wound around her protectively. She muttered something that sounded like she was talking to a droid. She let out a weak snore and turned to face the wall, still clutching on Han's arm. He bent down, kissing her head, gently slid his arm that was tucked under her cheek, crawled out of the bed and crossed the room to approach the door. He wanted to make her breakfast, wanted to make her feel as if it was just another day. He didn't want to seem too mushy on her. Infact he wanted to act as if last night never happened. That he didn't try to comfort the broken princess, that he didn't kiss her lips tenderly and frequently tried to roam around under her shirt _God, Solo why do you need to be such a perv?_

He inhaled, watching her sleep. He couldn't help it. He was so in love with her. He couldn't live without her now. She was his.

Not that she tried to stop him, he thought if he made love with her he'd grasp a connection, a bond between them which would make them closer. Sometimes she gave in, let him kiss her everywhere possible, let him moan her name in elation. He wanted so badly to make love to her but something held him back. He felt as if he was taking advantage of her vulnerability. As if she was too weak to reject his touch, hints and tender kisses in sensitive places. Eventually he backed off, whispering _Not tonight baby, i'm sorry. I don't want to rush you into anything._

She didn't respond, she just held him tighter and fell asleep. He was awake the whole night, watching her and thinking. He felt even more bad because he had been with lots of woman over the years and had lost his innocence at a young age. She was a princess, there was no chance Leia slept around. She wasn't expected to until the day she was married. He never felt this way about a woman before, waiting to be physically with her.

He hadn't been in bed with a woman in years and it finally occurred to him he wanted a relationship where love making was love making and not just an excuse for meaningless pleasure.

Han didn't want her to be uncomfortable, or tell her that he'd been with woman before. She'd be hurt. Possibly even disappointed. But he doubted she would expect he wasn't the type to fool around. Han knew what Leia thought of him the first time they met, _gambler, cheater, thief, sleezy, jumped into bed with woman and leave them before they woke up._

He decided he didn't want to be that guy anymore. He wanted to be the respectable, young gentlemen to Leia's needs.

He needed her. She was like a drug to him. He had never felt these feelings about her before. His first impression of her was, _spoilt, ditzy, unappreciative. _She was totally unpredictable, she was actually, realatble, intelligent, kind, considerate, respectable. All the things Han wished to be. Maybe that's why he loathed her, all of those years ago when he had rescued her. He was jealous of her intuitive and quick thinking. The way she just took control the minute she was out of that prison cell. He remembered the words every single day, _I don't know why you're here or where you came from, but from now on you do as I tell you. Okay? _No woman had ever said that to Han before. He was startled and that's what brought on his cockiness and rude ways of speaking to Leia. But as the years went on he figured her out. She was the complete opposite of what he had expected her to be. She was someone Han wanted and needed. Someone that he could relate to. He remembered that day she had looked at him, during Hoth when he was about to leave, the curious look on her face, the curiosity in her eyes and the way she pleaded _Han we need you._

Han was suddenly startled from his thoughts as he felt two arms wrap around his waist and lips press against his back. _Leia._

He turned to face her, grinning at her. She grinned back, lifting herself on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I want to thank you for last night Han," She said while running her hands up and down his bare chest. "It meant a lot to me."

He bent down and kissed her, holding her the way he had last night, "It's okay sweetheart, I enjoyed it..."

She raised her eyebrows, "enjoyed it?"

He nodded, "Yes, it was the most intimate we've ever been. It just felt so right. Being there with you, holding you...touching you..."

She sighed, looking up at him. "It meant a lot."

He stroked his thumb on her jawline, "Leia.."

"Yes Han?"

Just as he was about to reveal his feelings for her, Threepio entered the room.

"I'm terribly sorry Captain Solo and Princess Leia but it seems as if Chewie has vanished from the cockpit."

Han's nostrils flared, "Well then force him back in there."

Threepio stood there for a few moments, "Me? Force a wookie. Sir I'd be disconnected the minute he tried to-"

"Just. Do it." Han gritted through his teeth.

"Yes Sir." Threepio responded, exiting the room.

Han rolled his eyes and turned back to Leia, "I better get back there."

Leia nodded, "Yeah you have a job to do captain.." She kissed him quickly, taking her toiletry bag and hurried into the fresher.

Han Solo was definitely irrevocably in love with Leia Organa.


	3. Confessions

**A/N Hey readers! Thank you so much for the kind reviews, I literally died from laughing at the first one. But I've been tossing and turning all night and decided where this story was leading up to. Okay, so enough of my chit chat and here's the next part. **

"Our relationship is platonic then?" Leia asked Han, who was laying next to her in his cabin, in his arms, wrapped up in bed sheets.

"Not platonic, just secretive." Han replied, with a yawn.

Leia considered this for a second, "So we don't tell Chewie or Threepio right?"

Han nodded, running his fingers through her hair.

Leia relaxed, and shut her eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

It wasn't like they were "together" they were just having a secret friendship, a little bit too much of a friendship maybe. Leia didn't want to tell her feelings that she had developed for Han. She didn't really expect him to do anything about it. She was too insecure about her flaws, she wasn't paticulary beautiful, or his type. He probably wanted someone with swag and full of sensuality. The things that were Leia's weak points.

The two had been sleeping in the same bed for the past week, sharing secrets and having late night discussions. She had to admit, she hadn't had one of her haunting continuous nightmares since. Though she was in the arms of someone she loved and talking about their life. What did she have to lose?

She spoke too soon. That night she let out a ragid scream that shot the living daylights out of Han.

"Leia?" Han whispered, his voice full of fear and curiosity.

Leia sat up, staring into space, the tears flowing from her cheeks, the same ones Han was sure that he saw the first night she asked to sleep with him.

"Oh God, Han it happened...again." Leia said through sobs.

"What did?" Han asked.

She hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, she didn't say anything for a minute which indicated Han to ask again.

"Leia what happened?"

She looked at him, "The nightmares. I've been having them since the day Alderaan was destroyed."

She gulped, looking away and then shot a glance at Han who just stared at her.

He pulled her into his arms, holding her whimpering frame, brushing his lips above her temple and whispered, "What kind of nightmares?"

She settled down in his arms, "About my family—my mother and father suffering right before they blew the planet up, it's the same continuous dream as if they're trying to tell me it's my fault, trying to tell me I was too late to save them." The tears still trickled down her face, Han brushed his thumb, clearing them away and sighed.

"Sweetheart, you weren't too late. You couldn't have known, neither them."

Leia sniffed, "They made me watch."

Han stiffened, "They made you watch? Your home planet being destroyed?"

Leia nodded, looking down. Han didn't know what to say. Firstly he was furious at the empire making her watch something so torturing. Secondly if they made her watch her own planet being destroyed, god knows what else they made her watch.

He held her more firmly, even though she tried to pull away. Holding her to his chest, he bent his head down. "Leia, it's okay. You're safe now."

Leia didn't respond. She quickly dozed off again, holding onto him as if the conversation never happened.

Han kept awake, he wanted to know more. Not about what had happened but more about her life, what she went through. He loved her, more than anything and in that second he would jump for a bullet just to save her life.

The relationship that the two developed in the past week was powerful yet exhausting. The two had never really talked like that before. Never really interacted with eachother as intensely. Han started to regret things he said to Leia in the past, quick judgements and snapping at her. She was really a wonderful girl.

* * *

The next day was a bit of a blur. When they woke up, they exchanged sweet talk and sweet kisses. But as soon as they got out there, they both acted nothing more than co pilots on a mission. Chewie didn't seem to notice and neither did Threepio. Maybe nothing had changed physically for them for the growing friendship.

Han was alone in the cockpit, handling more information on the next nearby route to Bespin. He sighed, raising his hands behind his head and leaning back on the headrest.

He was exhausted. But that wouldn't stop him from his long awaited daily talks with Leia when they were alone. Their connection.

He was disappointed in himself for not realising this long ago. For three whole years they could've already been something more but back then they seemed to both hate eachother more than anything else.

But as Han had known, it was all out of jealousy.

He didn't know about Leia, maybe he wasn't good enough for her. After all she was a princess and he was an ex gambler with a few skeletons in the closet.

Leia's voice startled him,"Kaffe, Captain?" She held out the promising mug filled with hot kaffee, freshly ground and made by Leia. _Hot._

He took the cup from her exhanging her with a grin, "Thanks."

She glanced out of the cockpit, but sat down next to him. "No need to act nonchalant. Chewie and Threepio are working."

Han swung around to face her, "Wasn't acting casual or anything."

He took a sip out of the mug with a suppressed look.

"Look about last night..." Leia began.

Han cut her off, "It's alright. I have a few skeletons in the closet too."

"They're not skeletons they're home truths." Leia corrected him, "I guess I sorta broke down in front of you. It's not something I'd ever do. Open up."

He placed his mug down, opening up his arms, "C'mere."

Leia giggled and crawled into his arms. He rubbed a hand up and down the small of her back.

"You can open up to me you know that right?" Han said.

She nodded, "Yeah, we've developed a trust thing in the past week."

Han smiled at her, holding her to him. It felt nice. Just the two of them sitting in the cockpit. Alone. Maybe now he could tell her his feelings for her.

"Leia I-"

Just then, Chewie let out a roar and then a massive crash filled the silence.

"Shit!" Han cursed, moving Leia out of the way and heading out of the cockpit.

Leia sighed, sitting back on her own chair. She listened to the muffled whine of Chewie,

…..."I don't care Chewie you were meant to fix this about a year ago!" Han shouted.

Leia jumped, a little startled at his voice. Maybe she should tell Han...before it was too late. She didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't hide this forever. She needed to tell him. Before they got serious.

**A/N Okay, so basically I've got a secret about Leia which will be in the story. When she tells Han. But yeah, review and let me know what you thought of this. :)**


	4. Late Night Chats

**A/N Hello guys! Well I just finished reading off your kind reviews and I appreciate them so much and they put a smile on my face! :) I am loving every single minute of writing this story and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart, taking time to review and acknowledge my work. **

Leia stood at the doorway of the Cabin for another yet "talkative" night. She stood there patiently waiting on Han to merge from the fresher so they could both talk like they always did late at night.

Leia decided that she would change her pyjamas. If she wanted to be more serious with him she had to atleast dress more openly. The nights before she had worn a long sleeved vest top and a pair of her favourite blue sweatpants. Just something that she'd feel comfortable in. She decided tonight she'd change the trend a little and pick something more revealing.

She had picked a violet nightgown which just hung a few inches above the knee, it was a V neck shape, and showed off her cleavage and legs quite a bit.

She didn't know where all of this confidence came from. A few weeks ago she would feel remotely embarrassed to cross Han from passing the fresher dressed in this. But now, it seemed as if she trusted him and could wear anything in front of him.

Just then, Han rushed out from the fresher, his eyes flickering to Leia's choice of pyjamas. The sight made his eyebrows raise, and that slightly cocky lopsided grin.

"What?" She asked glancing down, acting as if she was dressed normally.

He stared at her stunned, she had the most slender, toned legs he'd ever seen. Her cleavage _damn _made him beg for more. He felt himself stiffen up a bit, his heart beating fast.

"You look amazing..." He admitted.

Leia blushed, glancing back down at her nightgown, "This old thing?"

Han wanted nothing more than to touch his and claim her. As if she was his property. He didn't want to scare her or rush into anything but he'd give up the whole world just to make love to her right there and then.

After a few more sneaky glances and cheesy talk, the two climbed into bed, holding eachother. They never said anything for a while, until Han decided to tell her how he felt.

"You're so beautiful." Han said, while playing with her curls.

Leia blushed, "No i'm not."

Han was stunned. She didn't know she was beautiful? She was like a dream. He turned her face to face him, "When I say a girl is beautiful I mean it Leia."

And she did believe him. He had never said anything to her like that before. It was obvious he meant every word he said.

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

He returned her with a twinkling smile, and bent down to kiss her.

She deepened the kiss, throwing her arms over his neck, pulling him closer so they were lying down. The sweet taste of her tounge made Han growl, made him pull her tighter, stroking the front of her nightgown, cupping her breast. Leia flinched but didn't stop him, forcing Han to trail the kiss down her jawline, towards her neck. Han looked her in the eyes at that moment, while he planted a kiss on one sensitive spot on her neck. Leia weakly moaned, indicating Han to move further down. She didn't want it to be like this. Not so soon. She could feel his mouth hovering around her breasts, feel his hand going inside, rubbing her waist, sucking her left nipple. She let out a hungry groan but didn't want it to go any further.

"Stop Han." She announced, pulling herself away.

He paused, looking up at her, mouth open. "What?"

She fixed her nightgown which was now twisted halfway down her body, "Stop please."

Han sat up, trying to consider what she just said. Stop? No woman had ever said that to him before. Never even dreamed of it.

"I'm sorry." Leia explained, "I'm not some girl you pick up in a bar and rattle her. I need more respect than that Han."

He felt as if she was talking to him as if he was treating her like some girl he hired for the night. Why would she want him to stop?

"I thought this was what you wanted?" He asked.

She folded the sheets over, covering her bottom half, "No."

"Okay." He replied. He did understand more clearly now. She was a princess at the end of the day, she had to have SOME respect for herself.

Instead she moved over again, kissing his cheek. "We can talk though right?"

He smiled, "Absolutely." pulling her into a bear hug.

She played with the hairs on his chest, "Do you ever think about the future Han?"

He cleared his throat, "I have before."

She nodded, "What do you want in life?"

He didn't ever tell anyone this. Tell him what his real hopes and goals were but for some reason the curious thing she did with her lip made him want to tell her. "I want kids."

Leia smiled, but not just a small smile. A real smile, with twinkling eyes. Han noticed this and tightened his grip around her. She knew. She definitely knew what he meant.

"That's adorable flyboy. You act so macho though." She said sarcastically.

"I'm more than just a pretty face, sweetheart." He said ruefully.

She giggled, considering he was such a hard type of guy he had a soft side to him. "What else?"

"A wife, a nice house. Maybe even a cat. Or a droid." He said honestly.

She grinned sitting up so she was facing him, "And when do you want these things Han?"

He exhaled, "Two weeks maximum! Depends on when and how much I screw the girl to impregnate her."

Leia roared with laughter, hitting him with a pillow, making Han throw one at her. The two toppled on one another, laughing at eachother but then it turned all serious. Han's face started to gaze in Leia's eyes. Leia's eyes began to twinkle. She leaned forward, kissing him, but not in a sensual way. It was more of a sweet kiss. He kissed her back, "Night princess." He then rolled back over to his side, switching off the light. He didn't sleep for a while. Just stared at her. Reminiscing the smile she gave him when he said he wanted kids, a wife, a nice house. The way she laughed at his foul jokes. If only she knew it was her he wanted to have kids with and be with forever.

**A/N What did you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. ;) this is my second draft of this chapter. I wrote one before but mucked it up and thought it rushed into everything too soon so this was a light note. :) **


	5. Misunderstanding

**A/N Hello again! :) Firstly I am so grateful for all of my readers and reviewers, you guys motivate me to update a chapter more than twice a week. I am so grateful for every single one of you and glad that you are liking the story so far.**

"You never told me what you want in the future Princess." Han said, while reaching out for a mug, above Leia's head.

"How do you mean?" Leia replied, taking her mug and sipping it slowly.

Han put his mug down, filling it up. "About the future. Y'know, I told you about how I wanted wife, kids, a cat possible."

Leia smiled at him, "You'd laugh nerfherder."

He looked at her shrugging, "Depends if it was funny or not."

Leia chuckled, sitting down next to him in the Ship's kitchen. "Fine."

They sat opposite eachother, smiling away. As if nothing had happened between them. They were trying to act casual in front of Chewie and Threepio. They just weren't ready to reveal their new friendship yet. It wasn't even that bad, they weren't romantically together. Leia didn't really understand why Han wanted to keep it a secret.

"OK, so I'm a rebel princess..." Leia started off, glancing at Han who just tried to hide the smirk on his face.

She shook her head, giggling and then continued, "I'm a rebel princess, I'm expected to want things like ruling over my homeplanet..." She stopped, blinking away the tears.

Han noticed, grabbed her hand, stroking her palm with his thumb. "Hey C'mon no tears. Okay?"

She sucked in her breath, exhaled and carried on. "What I really want is to be happy. I don't know how, but I wanna be in a place where I'm happy eternally surrounded by people who I love and who love me in return."

She noticed out of the corner of her eye Han watching her intently. She wondered if he thought she was crazy. She loved Han but she had trouble expressing her true feelings.

Her secret was that she was scared. Scared of rejection, of being alone and being hurt all over again. Nobody knew about her past boyfriend, Leeio who had broken her heart just before she met Han. Before Alderaan was destroyed.

"Princess, have you ever...loved someone but you couldn't tell them?" Han asked, looking at her hopefully.

So there was someone else. She knew it. This is why she feared to speak about her true feelings, because of this. She'd be humiliated.

"Yeah I have." She responded, fidgeting with her fingers.

Han stared at her, mouth slighty open. "I want to tell her but I can't. I fear there may be someone else."

She nodded. He didn't need to rub it in. She knew his friendship had just been pity for her. Pity because she had lost everything.

"I think you should tell her." She said getting up, standing beside him.

"Yeah you think?" He said, getting up so he could stand at her level.

"Life's too short to hold back." Leia told him.

Han then knew it was time. Time to tell her...before it was too late and life did something.

"Leia I-I." He swallowed. He was so nervous, he was so sure he felt so deep about her never in his life had he ever been nervous around women. They were his positive parts of life, getting women that you wanted. But Leia wasn't just someone he wanted, he _needed_ her. More than oxygen. The thought of never being with her, being able to hold her, touch her. Made him sick. He needed her. So much.

"Han what is it?" She asked, with curiosity in his eyes.

He looked into her dark brown eyes, taking both of her hands and taking a deep breath. "Leia Organa..."

The sound of the falcon shaking made them jittery, it startled them both as they heard a loud halt.

"WE'VE RAN OUT OF GAS. SIR, WE NEED TO QUICKLY REFILL THE TANK BEFORE THE SHIP WIPES OUT." Threepio yelled from the cockpit.

"Blasted droid." Han cursed, he let go of Leia's hands and headed into the cockpit leaving a confused Leia stranded.

Why was there a feeling he wanted to tell her something but everytime something got in the way? She sighed, heading towards the cockpit, joining Han, Chewie and Threepio, stopping the falcon.

"We need more gas." Han announced, glancing at Leia and heading towards the door. "You guys stay and watch, while I head out to the back to refill."

"Can I come?" Leia asked, walking after him.

He smirked at her, "And get your hands dirty...might stop me from trying to kiss you again princess."

Leia grimaced at him, inside she giggled at this. The irony was if she got her hands dirty like last time it may have got awkward if Han tried to move in on her again. Not that she minded, but because of her insecurity she wasn't sure if she could let him kiss her and hold her. But what had changed? For the past two weeks they had "slept together" talked late at night, became closer. She realised she was being immature and she decided if she was really a princess she needed to become a real woman.

* * *

20 minutes later, the tank had been refilled and Han and Leia made their way back into the falcon. "Right." Han stated, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get moving again."

Leia slowly approached him, a little embarassed. Oh stop it Leia stop being such a coward.

"What is it you tried to tell me before threepio yelled on you Han?"

He stopped all of a sudden, turning towards her. "Um, it's not really the _best_ time right now..." His voice trailing off.

"When is the best time?" She demanded, "There's someone else right? I've just been some phoney for you to practice on this girl you've fallen in love with. More fool me thinking for a second it could have been me!"

Han stared at her, "Princess. No you don't understand, it's-"

"DON'T." Leia hissed, putting fingers to his lips. "Don't call me your princess. I am not your princess, we are nothing. When we land I'm getting Luke to take me back. Then you and this _girl_ can be together."

Han was furious, "Maybe if you stopped being so spoilt, then maybe you'd see what was right in front of you _Leia."_ He then soon regretted it. He knew she wasn't spoilt. He had learned that by their late night talks. Watching Leia glare at him, the sadness in her eyes took over. She was hurt. So was he.

They both departed opposite directions. Han never heard from Leia for the rest of the night. When he was ready for bed, she wasn't there.


	6. The Best Apology

**A/N Hey there! Before you scroll down the page to the story (I know you all do it, haha). I wanted to say thank you so much for the kind reviews. They make my day! Also I wanted to say I have an obsession with the Star Wars Soundtracks, they're just so beautiful and oh my god I love it. I really want to do a sequel after this story, but from after Endor. Where it ended. I know there are books that continue and tell the story from there but they didn't start from straight after Endor. I really wanted to do a Han and Leia fic about it, so please tell me what you think about that. I'm gonna do it definitely. ;) By the way, I changed my username if you didn't already notice. I thought it was cute. :P and my profile picture...:) I think we all know what I meant with that. Lol, anyway enjoy the next chapter!**

Leia lay awake that night. Tears still falling from her dark brown eyes. Still holding herself from breaking. How could Han possibly love someone else? She had been certain it had been her she was talking about it. She lost it. She yelled at him, and said stuff she'd never dare say. Especially to him...not now anyway.

Leia rolled over, getting up from her bed and heading to Han's cabin. She wanted to apologise. So much. But something felt as if she was being held back, from something.

She missed being in his arms, sleeping protectively to his chest. Feeling his heart beat against her cheek, feeling his arms constrict around her when he stirred in his sleep. She wanted to go in there and crawl next to him, lay on his chest and never move. She knew if she did that he'd give in and forgive her. But she felt selfish, she wanted him to apologise. As always, stubborn Leia. She hated that about herself. In a way she wanted him to regret what _he _said to her. Feel sorry and guilty for her. She didn't want to be that girl anymore. She wasn't a princess, not for him. She was Leia. Leia Organa. Ordinary young woman from Alderaan, in love.

She held her fist up, about to knock. She hesitated, and lightly turned the doorknob, entering the room, her eyes catching Han who was wide awake, on his back, staring at the ceiling. She slowly crept back, about to turn away when she was startled by his voice.

"Don't go." He whispered.

She froze. Catching her breath, "I'm sorry."

He sat up, looking at her, searching her face for proof. He saw it. The tear stains, the desire in her eyes. The sexual tension that fuzzed out immediately from the room once she stepped in. The fire lit in his heart. She was his torch. His will to go on.

"Leia." He whispered hoarsly, closing his eyes.

Leia wandered over to his side of the bed, sitting down at the foot of the it. She noticed he was naked. She felt a slight embarrassment faintly red, rushing to her cheeks.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't know..." Her voice trailed off.

He scrutinized for a second, but caught on as her eyes flickered over to the bottom half of his body, slightly covered by a thin sheet.

He took her hand, pulling her close to him so they were inches apart. He ran a finger down her cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist, and sunk in to a kiss. His tongue roamed around her mouth, his lips locking hers. She sighed, stretching her arms over his neck so she was straddling him. The kiss grew deeper and fiercer. His hands roamed over her thin nightgown, pulling the straps down her shoulders and immediately taking it off her neck, throwing it to the floor. She was now, naked. Her breasts touched his chest, and she felt his arousal growing. She deepened the kiss, not caring about a thing, and together they sank down onto the bed, Han guiding her every way. She had never done this before, she felt overwhelmed yet confused. She wanted to know what she was doing, but all of a sudden it seemed natural. Like she knew all along. As if Han's touch had made her his puppet.

* * *

An hour had passed. Han and Leia lay ontop of eachother, their breathing frantic and ragid. Their sweaty bodies, still touching. Han's mouth still caught on Leia's. Leia wasn't sure what had just happened. Just five minutes ago she had been lying in her bed thinking, now she had just given her virginity to the one she was thinking about. She felt his fingers run through her hair, his lips moving to her forehead, kissing her sweetly.

The sensation of him entering her, thrusting into her, crying out her name still focused around them. She had never experienced something so sincere.

She shivered slightly, he noticed and pulled the sheet, covering them.

"Han..." She began. Han put his fingers to her lips.

"Ssssh, just go to sleep." He murmered.

Her head automatically collapssed onto his chest, and by a minute had passed by he heard her breathing slowing down, she was asleep.

Never in his life had he had amazing love making like that. He had experienced pleasure many times before but with Leia it felt like their bodies were designed for eachother. It was the perfect apology, the both of them. He didn't need to say he loved her, neither did she. That was enough. He knew this is what he wanted. To be with her, to be able to do this every night. To be able to love her without secrecy.

He was scared he had hurt her, it being her first time and everything. But this was a side he'd never seen of Leia before. Her passion and desire longing for him. He knew she loved him. He just knew.

He couldn't picture a more beautiful way for their first time. His arms wound perfectly around her, watching her sleep. She was beautiful.

She then reached up, her lips locking his. She smiled at him in satisfaction.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For giving me the best apology ever." She honestly said.

He smirked, "It was pretty damn amazing huh?"

She nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Did I hurt you at all?" He asked, deeply concerned.

"Only at the beginning," She replied, "I got pretty much into it and could handle it after a while."

He pursed his lips, "Good."

She lay her head back down on his chest.

"Han?"

"Yes princess?"

"I-I love you."

Han kissed her head. "I know."

**A/N What did you think? Is the ending slightly out of place? I really thought it'd be cool if my version told that they both said that before han was frozen in carbonite. Whatever. :) review me? :)**


	7. What You Do In Naboo

**A/N Hello my beautiful readers. Since it's not such a nice day here in Scotland, I will write y'all another chapter of this story. I don't know if I've misunderstood but I think some of you thought I was done with the last chapter? I'm still writing it, there's still tons to write and they haven't even arrived to Bespin yet so keep that in mind. :) The sequel will happen for sure though.**

The morning sun shone across Leia's creamy back, Han trailed his fingertips lightly on her spine, still mesmerised from last night.

He then noticed that there was sun. _Sun?_ How could there be sun if they were in space? Unless, they had landed. Han got up, titptoeing across the room to grab his robe, snaked it around him and went through to the cockpit.

"Chewie what in God's name are we in Naboo for?"

(We needed reinforcements, plus I thought it would be good to allow everyone to get some fresh air after being cooped up in here for three weeks.) Chewie whined.

Han glared at him, "And cut our trip longer? You do realise it will add another few days to get to Cloud City now?"

{The princess needs air Solo}

Han relaxed, saying 'princess' made him think instantly about Leia, sleeping in his bed after she had given herself entirely to him.

Han sneaked back into his cabin, finding Leia wrapped up in a thin sheet, her hair tousled and her face shining.

"Mornin' your worship. We arrived in Naboo." He said simply.

Leia smirked at him, "Mmmhmm I wondered why there was sun coming through."

Han gazed at her, she had never looked so alluring in that second.

She got up, unwrapping the sheet, letting it fall to the floor and walked over to Han. He gasped, as she was fully naked and it turned him on knowing it didn't bother her.

"So." She began, undoing the knot on Han's robe, "Do you think maybe we could..."

He allowed her to even though they had to get some breakfeast and get some air. "Princess, we can't right now. Everyone can hear and we need to get some air because we made a pit stop in Naboo."

She pouted her lips, "But Han, last night was so.."

"Amazing." He finished, planting a kiss on her lips. "Which is why we should leave it until tonight. Somethin' to look forward to."

She sighed, "Fine."

She headed to the fresher, leaving Han in the cabin. Still naked.

He got ready, making a little effort on his appearance. He still couldn't believe she was his. And now they could become a couple. Without Luke or Threepio interuppting and never continuing.

Leia came back through, in a sundress, her hair left down with a flower headband. A little bit more makeup than usual.

"Ready Captain?"

He approached her, glancing at her choice of outfit. "Thought you said all you had was snow clothes."

"That was when we were arguing," She said, "I wouldn't have let you known and I didn't know we'd be stopping in Naboo but just in case I came prepared."

They exchanged a kiss, the sexual tension heating up again. Leia broke the kiss, "Later?"

He nodded in agreement and took her hand, the pair head off the ship, leaving Threepio and Chewie to guard.

They decided to tour the place. How often would they be in Naboo, of all places.

* * *

They passed the temple which the people from here visited every Sunday to praise their beliefs, had some breakfeast at a bar and then decided to visit a meadow, located at a nearby private Villa.

The meadow was beautiful. The green grass was long, with flowers planted in between. The clear blue waterfalls, flowing naturally. The scenery was new to Han. He grew up with nothing so this felt strange to him in a way.

"My mother stayed here when she was my age." Leia told Han, as they sprawled in the meadow.

Han raised an eyebrow, "But I thought they were from Alderaan?"

Leia shook her head, "My birth mother."

Han nodded, he didn't want to upset her so decided to just be curious which he was for a change.

"My adoptive parents told me my mother lived here, and said my father and her had a vacation here. In this meadow I've been told." Leia informed Han, "I just wish she were still alive so I could live here. They were planning to bring me up here apparently."

"Did you know who your father was?" Han asked.

Leia shook her head, sighing. "No clue."

It stayed silent for a while, a little too silent. Han noticed Leia was watching a family merge from the Villa, playing in their own garden.

"New movers. Probably." Han said, gesturing towards the Villa.

Leia didn't say anything, just stared. Han turned her cheek to face him.

He then leaned in, kissing her sweetly. "How about we live here someday?"

She looked puzzled, "Really?"

"Sure, why not?" Han replied. "It's a good place, no war, no drama, just peace and love. We could even bring up our children here."

Leia smiled, "Children?"

"Yeah," He smiled in return, taking her in his arms, she sat on his lap.

"What makes you think _we'll _ have children?"

"What makes you think we'll get married." He shot back, sarcastically.

"Nerfherder." She spat.

"Shut up and kiss me your highness."

"No name calling. Anymore."

"Fine, Fine _princess_ it's just a habit."

Leia rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it is scoundrel."

He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "You like it, c'mon don't deny it."

She glanced back at the Villa then back at Han. "Yes because that's what really made me jump into bed with you."

Han shoved her playfully on the grass, laying ontop of her. "Maybe it was just my charm."

Leia giggled, wrapping her legs around him. "We're in a comfortable position, captain. Nobody's looking and it's a public meadow. Shall we?"

Han looked at her surprised, "Are you kidding? Never knew you were dirty underneath all of that beauty."

She rolled her eyes, sitting up a bit, leaning on her elbows. "C'mon. We're in a beautiful meadow, we're turned on, nobody's looking. We can be _loud_ as we want."

Han had never seen this side of Leia before, he was really surprised yet loved this side of her. She was definitely a sex goddess.

He looked back at the Villa. "It's too risky."

"Are you rejecting sex Captain?" She said seductively.

Han blushed, "No. It's just _really_ risky. We need to get back and-."

She kissed, him invading her tounge into his mouth, let out a sigh and started to undo his belt.

He broke the kiss for a minute, "If we get caught it's all on you."

"Shut up and kiss me." She demanded, grabbing his head, pulling her in and sank into a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

The two lovers, made their way back to the ship an hour later. They were laughing uncontrollably and still unable to resist to kiss eachother.

"Captain Solo, where have you been?" Threepio asked.

Han sighed, stretching over to turn him off. Leia giggled and kissed Han once again, "We didn't get caught..."

Han exhaled, "Thank mother of hell."

Leia smirked, "If we get married we can do it everywhere in the ship."

Han played with a strand of her hair, "Who says we need to be married to do that?"

Leia hit him with her hand on his back, "Scoundrel."

**A/N Haha oh my god, I was laughing while writing this chapter up. Haha, whatever, reviews? :)**


	8. It's All Worked Out

**A/N Hey guys, just another normal chapter update. :) Again the reviews make me smile, and if you're reading this and enjoying it, please show your acknowledgement and leave a review. You don't need to log in you can just anonymously send it. ;) thank you.**

"The Empire will be on the other side of the galaxy by now!" Han exclaimed, as he sat back in his chair in the cockpit alongside Chewie.

They were back in space again, heading to Cloud City without interruptions this time.

(I say another three days until we reach the planet) Chewie said, making a 'narf' sound.

"Hopefully we'll get the kid and head home. Destroy the war and get back to _real _life." Han said. He had been hoping and praying once the war was over and everyone was back, safe and sound they'd be able to continue with their lives. Han had felt sorry for Leia since she couldn't go back to her home planet but promised himself he'd propose to her someday so they could live together and be together forever.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, looked up and smiled instantly. Leia looked down at him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Are we okay General?"

"Now I am." He smiled, pulling her towards him. Chewie raised his eyebrow, making narf sounds.

"Oh shut it you." Han hissed, patting him carefully. Chewie got up and departed the room, sliding the door shut leaving the two alone.

Han trailed his fingertips down Leia's snow jacket, down to her thighs and back up again at her jacket. She sat on his lap eagerly.

"So how many days until we reach Cloud City?"

"Three." Han replied automatically, fidgeting with one of the buttons.

"Is Lando trustworthy?" Leia blurted out.

"What'dya mean _trustworthy?" _Han inquired.

She sat still for a few seconds, "Listen I just don't think we can trust him. You say he was your friend back in your smuggling days. I just don't know if he's a good alliance to approach."

"Cut the crap Leia." Han said angrily, sliding her off his lap. She sat up immediately folding her arms.

"I just don't think it's safe-"

"Listen sweetheart," Han glared at her, "This is _my old_ friend whom I've known for years. I really doubt he'd be the type to do any _non princess_ stuff or try and attack you like on the Death Star!"

Once had said that he quickly regretted it. He shot a look at her, she looked sad. Upset almost, tears were hiding. He could tell.

She decided to pull herself together, not show her she was weak.

"Oh really captain?" Leia hissed, "Do you know what they tried to do to me out there? Do you know how I can't trust anyone because those assholes decided to destroy my_ homeplanet._" The tears started to fall from her cheeks. "That I'm suffering because of their little _experiment_. OK hot shot, I have NO where left to go. Once this war is over, nothing. Not even the slightest relation of family. Just to carry on, giving my heart and soul into the rebellion. Trusting a Corelian smuggler to take me to his other smuggler friend who has done god knows _what."_ Leia cried.

She held her head down, crying full of so much sorrow. Han just stared. He hated seeing her hurt and knowing he made her this way.

He got up, opening his arms, trying to touch her.

"Don't." Leia said, folding her arms, looking up once again.

"I'm sorry, Leia. I really am. I didn't think." Han truthfully said.

"When do you ever _think _Han?" And with that she turned away, opening the sliding doors, rushing to the 'fresher room.

Han stood dumbfounded. He had just made the girl he loves more than anything cry. He hated himself at this moment. He wanted to make it up to her, to go back how they were just under an hour ago.

* * *

A few hours later, it was suppertime. Chewie had found extra rations, which was a fruit basket full of fresh fruit.

They conceded, and ate around the game table. In silence.

Leia cleared her throat turning to Chewie, "I think when Luke gets back, we pay you guys the money and continue with our own lifes."

Another silence filled the air. Han cleared his throat, "Excuse me?"

She glared at him, "The money. The money you were in for right around three years ago during the time of the Death Star. Remember? You didn't care about anything. Just your money."

"But that was before anything happened." Han argued.

"What happened?" Leia curiously asked, sipping her kaffe.

"Us." Han said icily.

Leia stratched the back of her neck, sitting back. "Our relationship is totally and one hundred percent platonic. Not even, we're only here to work. You're helping us to destroy the war. No personal feelings should get in the way."

Han stared at her, suppressing this he got up. "OK, then for the next few days you'll need to sleep out here. Cabin's only for one guy sweetheart."

He then left the table, heartbroken. It was like Leia had changed. As if the relationship that had grown between them had never happened. Like it was some hoax. As if it didn't matter to her. Maybe she was as cold as hoth. Maybe he had gotten her wrong, she didn't trust him anyway.

* * *

That night, Leia slept out around the game table sofa. She was freezing. Uncomfortable and missed the feeling of being securely wrapped in someone's arms. Han's. She felt a little guilty, hiding her feelings for him. Trying to be strong. Then she remembered he was as stubborn as her and wouldn't fight for her. Just play the same game she was apparently playing. That's what made them soul mates, what made them perfect for eachother. Their minds worked the same way, they just had misleading, miscommunication which lead to fallout. Permanently. But that also tested his level of love for her, maybe he just had used her.

She flinced at the sudden hit of cold. She rubbed her arms up and down, curling her toes in letting in a sharp breath.

"Cold?" A voice echoed. She looked up, even though it was dark she knew it was Han.

"No. I'm perfectly fine." She lied.

He crouched down, "You don't look fine."

"Well I am." She said moodily.

She felt his hand curl in hers, "C'mon." He told her, picking her up.

"Han let go." She protested. "I will be fine, let me down."

He ignored her, and seconds later, she felt him in his arms on a soft mattress, covers surrounding them. She sank down, letting out sharp breaths at the sudden feel of warm.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." She replied.

"Leia," He said huskily, rubbing his nose in her cheek. "You know how stubborn you are."

She scoffed, "Stubborn? Me? Oh nerfherder. You really ought to see what's under your own nose."

He chuckled, looking down. "Looks like you're under it."

"Oh!" Leia hissed, moving away from him.

She then felt his lips, on her hair, his arm securely wrapped around her waist. "G'night Princess."

She would have never given in. Never. But somehow, instinctively she had for him. She loved him, missed him even. When she was with him, the dark days became light. She felt at home. Like she was made just for him. Without him she'd be nothing. She realised that just because they came to a rough patch, made them closer. Their bond was unbreakable, even after a tiny slip up it went back together. Because it was meant to be.

Leia smiled, facing Han, kissing his lips sweetly. "Night hotshot."

Han already had his eyes closed, but smiled slightly, "Enough with the nicknames."

"You started it."

"Now I'm finishing it." He replied.

"Good." Leia said chuckling.

"You're mine Han." She said curling her fist into his hand.

"And you're mine." He replied, curling his in too giving it a squeeze.

And with that, the Millennium Falcon sailed away into the galaxy, getting closer and closer to Cloud City.

**A/N Oh god, that was my last chapter. I literally had tears in my eyes. I was so sad at that part. Now that it's over, it's kinda weird ESB begins when they arrive. So I hope I satisfied you with a taste of my version of what happened in the space of time to get there. As you know I will be writing a story from what happened from were ROTJ ended up until the birth of Han and Leia's triplets. So that should be up at the end of this week. Look out for it, thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
